Well, it's more fun on the weekends
Rated T Chapter 1 Kai groaned angrily. Her feet hit the puddles that were forming on the ground as she walked down the dirt road of Winderfield. It wouldn't take much longer to get home, but her pants were already caked with mud, she had already slipped and cut her arm badly on a rock, and her hair was messed up. Her entire body was soaked, thus making her slower with the weight of her wet clothes. Her eyes narrowed as she noticed the headlights of a car heading her way, shining through the rain. It certianly surprised her that a car was driving on the narrow road to her home, which was in the middle of a very rural area. You had to go at least fifty miles before you found any population, and she didn't have a car. So she relyed on her fields; she had to be a vegetarian because of it, she had never really eaten meat before at all. Since she was a little girl, she had been living on her own. Her parents died when she was four years old, and she didn't want to be in one of those horrible orphanges, so she ran off before anyone could find her and found this old home. She had lived in it until she was older, and finally started fixing it up. Though it wasn't big, it was the perfect size for her; just a little dug out, with straw and old blankets, no mice, surprisingly. It was clean for being left alone for a while, though dusty and cob-webby. She had dug out earth from the walls to create windows, and inserted wooden slabs to keep out rain. It never snowed where she was, Alabama, only got really hot. But the dug out actually kept the heat away, and it was surprisingly cool during summer. There was a little kitchen, quite handy, with a sink. There was this rag above the sink that led to the top of the dug out right over the sink that filtered the water, which she was thankful for, as she didn't want to be poisoned by murky stream water. There was a dug out bowl around it, which she simply filled with buckets of water from a nearby stream if she needed to wash her dishes or vegetables. A garden had been left behind, as well as some seeds; and plenty of field space. So she spent lots of her time outside, which justified her tanned skin. It matched her dark brown her, which was straight to her waist. She only cut it when she had to, with stones she polished against each other. For living on her own, she was doing a pretty good job, having lived long enough to be eighteen, instead of dying from poisoned plants or something. But it got lonely sometimes, because she was the only person in fifty miles, either direction. So she was in the middle of two very populated towns, or cities even, and couldn't go to either. It would take her weeks to walk, days on wagon, and about an hour in a car, but she'd have to go there to get a car, as well as have money, she didn't have a wagon, and she'd die if she walked. Then again, she had the horses that roamed around her house. Though wild, they loved her, because she fed them whatever she could, and stroked them, and never hurt them or yelled at them. She knew just how to treat them; she understood them, and they were just about the only creatures that she could talk to within quite a distance. So she was practically the eighteen-year-old-cavegirl. They'd love making that into a show. She sighed and glanced at the car again, trying to make out some details. It was yellow car, with black stripes, and a strange form. It was certainly one of those "sports cars" she had learned of, but it was driving at a respectable pace, not speeding or anything. It was going slow, and hadn't seemed to notice her. She sighed and stepped off of the road, leaning against a tree as the rain stopped pounding mercilessly on her head. The sports car passed quickly, seeming to have not noticed her, and she turned to continue walking. When she turned, she saw another car coming, except this was a big car. A semi, she presumed, that was blue and red. It was scratched up and dented, but it seemed okay to her. She was surprised, though, that there were ''two ''cares on this road. She smiled as she continued walking down the side of the road, waiting for the Semi to pass her. But that didn't seem to come, and as she looked up, she rubbed her palms against her battered and ripped top. She looked up, and her heart rate went to nine-hundred beats per minute.